Guardian
by Sakurazu Sayo
Summary: Heero along with his life guardian sets out on a journey to reclaim his birthright. AU, OOC
1. Prologue: Zero

Title: Midnight Guardian

Pairings: 1+5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. I am merely a fan.

Warnings: AU, OOC

Prologue

Long pitch-black hair bound in blood red tassel rope swished furiously in front of me. His long sleeves, once pristine white, were now tinged in hazy red. His small hand grasped mine tightly as we ran through high grass thickets. I brushed my free hand at the sting on my cheek automatically as we passed by another clump of razor sharp grass.

Vaguely I wondered why I was allowing myself to be lead like this considering my status. My heart was beating so fast I thought of the possibility of it bursting. We were both panting heavily. The grass moving unbelievably loud, and yet there it was..the unmistakable sound of chasing footsteps behind us.

I collided unto his slight frame as he suddenly came to a grinding halt. He stumbled a little from my weight, his free hand reaching behind to steady me. I peered over his head and saw the chasm ahead, raging water thrashing violently below.

The sound of chase grew audibly. The ebon-haired boy switched places with me without warning, his sword already drawn just in time as our pursuers burst into view from the clearing.

Later I would feel shame as I stood stock-still while the small boy exploded into action.

Five men surrounded us, grinning, no doubt from the sight of two boys at the end of the line. Their weapons were drawn as well. A bald, lanky man with missing teeth took a step forward.

"Our Lord requires yer body, princeling. He dint say yous had ta be breathing." He chortled.

I heard a growl before a blur of white appeared before the bald brute. His laughter sputtered to a gurgle as he clutched his neck and abdomen. Crimson liquid spattered in the air as the ebon-haired boy turned his attention the rest charging head on towards him.

Heavens, the boy was fast. Dodging slashes and zipping behind the nearest man, he swung a huge arc at the legs, causing the man to cry out and fall down. Twisting around, he rapidly brought his blade up to engage the sword coming down from behind. He grunted as the weight of the bearing blade brought him down to one knee. His scabbard thrust out solidly against the third man's knee, enough to crack his bone. He swiveled the scabbard to his side, swiping low but missed for the man broke sword pressure and jumped back. His relief was short-lived when his opponent came right back with an even heavier slash, locking his sword again. Worse, he could feel the man he had slashed in the legs rising to his knees while the one with cracked bones was already striking.

Instinctively, he dropped his scabbard and yanked the collar of the wounded man behind him, using his startled body as a shield from the impending fatal strike. His eyes widened as he saw..

"Heero-sama!"

I saw his onyx eyes grow large in alarm. I came awake from my stupor as I heard my name. ..in time to see the fifth man with his sword slicing down on me. Something flew across and hit my attacker's sword as it came down, missing me. I stumbled back, fumbling for my dagger. My master's voice resonated in me. A singular thought flitted on my mind: Fight or die. Without hesitation, I plunged my dagger in his chest. I pulled a second dagger and stabbed him again for good measure.

The small white figure was down on the ground, gritting his teeth as the blade bore down on his shoulder. He had thrown his scabbard at the cost of his balance. His opponent was grinning gleefully as he twisted the blade further while the last one limped forward, his face scrunched up in fury and pain. Snarling, the boy braced himself on his elbows, ignoring the added pain and shot both legs up, kicking his attacker's crotch hard. The man immediately released his grip on his sword, howling and grabbing at crotch. In a flash, he yanked at the sword embedded on his shoulder, jerked it deeply onto the limping man's body, his scrunched up face now reflecting surprise. The ebon-haired boy quickly adopted a defensive stance as the enraged last man standing came at him in a flurry. Though bleeding, he was still nimble enough, dodging the attacks until he saw an opening. He surged the blade upward, embedding it. Then he rolled over, his arm snaking out to grab his own sword at the ground and pierced his heart.

I stood before him. I have never killed a person before and yet this boy, smaller than me, younger than me, killed four in an instant. Protected me, defended me. I stared at the ink black eyes looking up at me. It was then that I remembered who he was.

Chang Wufei, son of my father's Shen Long guardian.

A rustle caught both our attention. We both whirled, weapons ready.

"Nataku!"

TBC

My first ever fanfic *nervously excited*


	2. Prologue: Ichi

Title: Guardian

Pairings: 1+5 (eventual 1x5)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. I am merely a fan.

Warnings: AU, OOC

Ichi.

Chang Wufei jerked his sword abruptly, showering crimson droplets on the ground. His eyes skimmed over the surrounding corpses, the lone body ahead where his scabbard lay before roaming over the dark chocolate-haired boy, scanning for wounds. His gaze zeroed in on blood splatters on his arms, dismissing it when he could see neither cuts nor pained expression when he stared up at prussian blue eyes. He saw something flicker in those depths but before he could say anything, a rustling noise snatched his attention.

_How many?_ Wufei thought tensely, turning to face the disturbed foliage. _I won't have the element of surprise this time. _

Wufei gripped his sword tightly with both hands, twin lines of blood running down his arm before dripping in a steady pitter-patter to the ground. He slid in front of the taller boy, bracing his feet, frowning when he felt the other take a side-step forward.

Now that he had shrugged out of his daze, there was no way Heero was going to stand behind and let the much smaller boy protect him. His master would flay his back for his cowardice and his..his father.. He swallowed thickly, banishing the image of his father for now. The noise was growing louder. He held his daggers so rigidly his knuckles turned white.

A slim girl emerged suddenly. Her hair, like soft black curtain flew fluidly in the air before drifting down to frame her oval-shaped face. Smudged tear tracks of blood starting from her eyes decorated her cheeks. A gash on her lower torso stained her ivory overcoat, one bare arm over it protectively, the other resting upon the hilt of her sheathed sword. Her ink black eyes took in the scene briskly, settling on the two young boys.

"Nataku!" Wufei cried, lowering his sword immediately, combative vibe already receding. He ran towards the girl. "You're wounded! What is going on, Nataku! Father told me to take Heero-sama and run! Father and mother, they're su-!"

The ebon-haired girl silenced the questioning boy with a fierce look. "Brother! I do not have much time."

Heero, after an uncertain moment, lowered his weapon as well. He knew this female by the name of Meilan, a Shen Long guardian too. His actually, although she hadn't been given to him yet as he hadn't reached his twelfth year. Belatedly he remembered their introduction. He watched her approach warily. Wufei trailed after her, his face twisted in confusion and worry.

"Heero-sama." Meilan slid down to one knee before the chocolate-haired boy, bowing her head, her right hand touched her forehead then her left chest. She drew her blade up. "Chang Meilan, first of Shen Long Shirin, from this day forth, mind, body, life, I am yours."

Heero stared at the kneeling girl even as his mind connected the uttered vow of the Shen Long guardians. She had pulled her Chinese collar open, exposing the face of a jade-hued dragon tattoo, its body appearing to circle her neck, its jaws resting on her left collarbone, pressing the tip of her sword hard enough to break the skin. He felt her fingers touch his lip. His tongue slid out automatically, tasting the metallic tang of blood. He nodded. "I accept."

"Come. We must leave now."

"Wait! Meilan, my father! Take me to him."

"No." She shook her head. "Your safety is my mission. We don't have much time!"

"What about father and mother, Nataku?" Wufei interjected.

"Wake up Wufei!" Meilan snapped. Twin sets of ink-black eyes flashed at each other silently communicating. _Remember who you are!_ She had practically screamed in his mind. The smaller boy visibly flinched as he recalled his father's yelled instructions.

"I won't leave without my father." Heero stated flatly, with a stubborn tilt of his head.

"My deepest apology young master but I'm not giving you a choice." She countered back firmly as she stood up. She glared at the still boy. "WUFEI!"

The smaller boy growled in frustration and fury, the almond-shaped eyes blazing hotly, as if he could sear the ground beside his feet afire. He bit out his assent. "Where?"

A rare smile flickered from Meilan's face, gone in a blink. Her hand lightly patted on her brother's bowed head as she strode off. "We seek out O."

"You just pledged you belong to me. You will obey ME, Shen Long."

A small golden hand clamped on Heero's arm hard. "We have our orders. Time to go Heero-sama." His dispassionate tone left no room for arguments. The taller boy dugged at his heels, yanking at his arm.

_Father, Mother, please be safe._ Meilan sent a prayer silently. She had taken no less than three steps when she fell to her knees with a cry, clutching her eyes. "NOO..No no no.. not..!" She let loose a mountain of expletives and pained gasps as she dropped to her elbows. The two boys stilled their tug of war and stared in puzzlement, the smaller one releasing his hold and falling beside her, distress ringing clear in his voice. "Nataku...?"

A soft wail escaped from her jerking body. Her ink black eyes slowly losing its colour, becoming translucent as blood tears flowed down her cheeks. "Wufei!" *gasp* "Get away now!" *gasp* "Pro-tect…GGGH!" With a cry, Meilan shoved Wufei away.

She sprang up all of a sudden, whipping her sword free and bringing it down towards the chocolate-haired boy. Heero's eyes widened, his hands going for his daggers even as he tried to scramble. _Too slow! Not going to make it!_ The blade's crashing momentum blew tantalizingly at his bangs before it stopped in front of his eyes.

Wufei barely blocked the strike from the side, the force of the blow jarring his arm. His other hand came up, gripping the hilt, holding the strike. Meilan hissed at Wufei, jumping back before launching a flurry of fast-paced attacks.

"Nataku! What are you doing?" Wufei yelled in panic and confusion. He moved quickly, keeping himself between his sister and the other boy. She was relentless in her offense and he was slowly being pushed back, each parry sending bolts of fresh pain to his wounded shoulder. "Stop it Nataku! You swore..!"

Heero backtracked quickly, giving the smaller boy much-needed space. His daggers out, he darted to the left, his eyes rapidly looking for an opening.

She drew back her sword, intending a direct massive thrust when a dagger flew in the air. Translucent eyes glanced sideways, an arm coming up to intercept it. _Now!_ His instinct yelled and Wufei did not hesitate. Jet black hair flew as he moved quickly and aimed a spinning back kick at her lower torso. She gave a small cry from the impact. Blood flowed anew from her aggravated wound. She pulled the dagger free and threw it straight ahead, narrowly missing the pony-tailed boy who had leapt forward with a flipping overhead kick, bringing his leg down solidly on her outstretched hand.

Heero swore in anger, forcing himself to stay out of the way, his eyes never leaving the siblings' fight, searching for another chance. His hand gripped his dagger as he changed location.

"Meilan please!" Wufei's voice breaking at the end. He drew his sword, adopting a defensive pose. The Shen Long guardian faltered, for a moment her eyes once again the familiar ink black. She breathed out with immense difficulty. "Wu..fei…you must…ugggnn!" Blood once again squeezed out from her translucent eyes and she rushed forward, her assault in a furious pace. Steel against steel rang out. Sparks danced alongside the combatants as both fluid black tresses whirled in the air, whipping fast and slow. Wufei pivoted, his blade spinning, effectively blocking her forward slash. Her slim body twisted and dropped down, delivering a sweeping kick, knocking the small boy on his back. Wufei hastily rolled to his right, scarcely evading impalement. The plunging blade stabbed and trapped his arm to the ground. He flipped back on his feet, hissing as he felt the muscle, skin and clothing tear. He brought his blade in front, again adopting a defensive pose, strained onyx eyes searching and focusing on his elder sister's…wait, retreating back? _What the?_ He looked further ahead. "Kuso!" He bounded after her. _Heero-sama!_

Prussian blue eyes narrowed apprehensively at his rushing guardian. Logically, he knew he would not last against a Shen Long, let alone a full grown one. She may be weaponless, but no doubt would be just as deadly.

_Bring it!_ His mind screamed as he wielded his dagger in front.

TBC

I owe a boatload of gratitude to Hijikata's single, helped me visualize the fight scenes. It's actually hard to *see* the play-by-play when your mind constantly wants to fast-forward everything and get on with it. ^^o


	3. Prologue: Ni

Guardian

Prologue: Ni

A hard fist kissed the air, whispering at the messy tips of his chocolate-coloured hair as he evaded.

Barely.

_Hayai!_

Time moved in slow as wide prussian blue and flat translucent eyes locked on each other. His heart hammered violently. Adrenaline sang in his veins even as fissures of fear slivered. A knee connected with his side painfully, wobbling him. Grimacing in pain and surprise, his arm shot out, his dagger stabbing wildly, touching flesh.

_This close, there's no way I could miss_…..

Butterfly palms slammed briskly against his chest in retaliation, twice, thrice, pushing him back, stealing his breath.

…_then again, neither would she._

Emitting a guttural cry, the young boy surged forward, going low, his weapon poised upwards. The Shen Long's arm moved to intercept the attack, allowing it to sink deeply in her flesh. She released a suppressed hiss, jerking her arm backwards rapidly, pulling the startled boy along. Strong, slender fingers clamped down firmly on his wrist, twisting it over his head. Heero cursed and tried to pull away, long abandoning his weapon. He was forcibly being turned around, sending his back against her, one arm trapped behind, the other flailing about.

Alarm radiated from his body. He fought to break free, ignoring the pain from his shoulder. His free arm kicked to motion, thrusting his elbow savagely at his captor's wounded middle. His legs kicked out wildly, frantically, trying to hit anything. He drove his elbow back again, mashing it against her wound viciously. He felt more than heard her soft grunts of pain and his mind rejoiced, that is, until he spotted a feminine hand coming close, dagger still embedded. He didn't even think. He jawbutted the upright dagger, shoving it precariously but widening and deepening the cut.

Chang Meiran was enveloped in the cutting wind, locked in a wall-less prison and frozen. Her body was riddled with clean cuts. Distantly she knew she was screaming though not a single sound echoed. Perhaps she had gone deaf as the only sound she could hear were the angry howls of the wind. Several long black locks flew haphazardly as if confused upon which direction the whirling gust took. Worse still, she lost her vision, seeing merely a cloudy grey haze when the wind would shift away from her face and permitted her to open her eyes. Just like now. A sharp pinch caught her attention. Gazing down, she watched with disconcerted interest as crimson beads detached from her bloodstained middle and joined the tempest, swirling lazily around her, dancing in her face until the wind shifted and once again she saw no more. Meiran felt another pinch, harder this time. She felt the hot flash of pain, gone so soon she must have imagined it. Or did she not? She was disquieted. _Where was she? Why was there this massive wind? Of all the elements! It had to be the one she had no defense against with. Where was she again?_ The air blew even faster, chilling her, numbing her. _Why was she even wondering?_ Her eyes flew open as her arm twitched, jolting pain searing through. She became aware of her tattoo pulsing rapidly. _Tattoo?_ She glanced down, recognition flickered for an instant upon the sight of her dragon. _Shen Long.. _

It seemed the wind had centered in her front. She shook her head, trying the shake away her confusion and numbness. The word _Shen Long_ repeated over and over in her mind. She raised her unscathed arm slowly in an effort to…_combat the wind?_ Surprise replaced all emotions as she felt something solid. Using both arms, though sluggishly, she was able to propel the solid wind away for a moment before it engulfed her back.

Heero barely registered his free arm before he was shoved forward. He doved to the ground without hesitation, narrowly escaping his guardian's seizing grasp. _Now what?_ His mind raced for options. He was down on his knees, facing_ away_ from her. Even as he turned around, at the corner of his eyes, he spied his own dagger descending upon him.

A pint-sized body launched itself on Nataku's back. Gripping the long tresses, Wufei heaved back, effectively halting the plunging weapon. The Shen Long snarled in frustration. She grabbed the offending body behind, and easily threw him overhead to crash against the other boy. Wufei, letting out a yelp, landed heavily on top of Heero, sending the latter on his back. A curtain of jet black silk momentarily shrouded Heero's vision as he grunted against the small body. Without missing a beat, Nataku lunged, weapon poised to strike. Wufei jerked his hand up just in time to catch the dagger, skewering his hand through and through. His blade swung upward, stopping just before it pierced his sister's body. Glittering obsidian eyes wavered. He swallowed thickly. He. Could. Not.

"Nataku…"

The beseeching whisper floated to her. Siblings stared at each other, rooted in deadly state.

Black spidery strands fluttered past her blood-smeared, heart-shaped face. Without releasing her hold on the dagger, her other hand reached past Wufei's blade, further pass the hilt, until it reached her brother's hand, to clasp on it tightly. Then she pulled hard as she took a step forward, impaling herself onto the drawn blade.

All three combatants gasped..in pain, shock and denial. She retreated back slowly, pain evident in her halting steps. Her pale eyes was returning to its darkness though her vision was dimming. The raging wind that had all but engulfed her had disappeared. She tried to focus, seeing the two paralyzed boys. Her gaze centered on her little brother's devastated face.

"Wufei...forget not our vows..." Then Chang Meiran smiled and fell back from the edge freely, the violent waves rising to catch her falling body. _Strange it is not to see his customary scowl. Father..Mother.. _

The smaller boy sprung from his near catatonic state, arms outstretched in a desperate attempt to catch his rapidly disappearing sibling. "MEIRAN!"

Instinctively, Heero jumped up and took off after Wufei. Tackling him bodily, he wrapped both his arms around the small body tightly, trapping them and tumbling them both to the ground. He struggled to keep the younger boy down even as his own emotions jumbled inside. He did not understand why this was happening. Or why his Shen Long tried to kill and save him. He just resolutely knew he must not let go.

Chang Wufei continued to scream as he stared at the spot long after Nataku fell. His anguished cries ringing in the air.

The wind howled long and low. High up, the dark sky stirred, voicing its restlessness through disturbed rumbles. Bodies dressed the battlefield. Once, that same field had been the source of peaceful days and lazy sunshine, where the gentle wind blew like that of a lover's caress. Now, blood pooled unrelentingly, staining the ground slick.

Her eyes widened, the inky blackness returning, a myriad of emotions - pain, forgiveness, love –reflected in it as she sank to the ground. Her dark hair gracefully draped over her slim body. Her sword fell and clattered with finality. Her killer retreated a step back. Then another. And another. His whole body shaking, he slowly turned around.

"My Lord, I am _your…" _He rasped out, a spasm ran through his body, a single tear of blood crawled down his cheek.

".. Shen Long. " He raised his sword with effort, the pointed tip twitching.

"I WILL protect you…" He whispered achingly, eyes that were obsidian in colour began receding and turning translucent, trained solely at the silent man that stood before him.

"..even from myself..." as he drove his blade upon himself.

He went down softly.

"Forgive me..my love…" The rouge dragon face etched on his hand seemed alive as his shaking hand reached for the lifeless female one, the azure-hued dragon tattoo on it slowly vanishing. He could barely see her. The hands of time stood still for a moment, allowing the two dragons' open jaws to touch. _Meiran_…_Wufei…_

"Sleep well my friend." Odin bowed in respect. Gripping his weapon on one hand, his other reached for his Shen Long's sword as he stood up and turned to face his enemies. His own face reflected the same myriad of emotions…and acceptance before slipping in a frozen mask.

Two swords rose to meet the horde of weapons.

The sky no longer rumbled.

It roared.

And cried.

As he fell, he recalled his Shen Long's words. _My son will protect Heero. He is untouched. _

Across the chasm, hidden by the turbulent waves, two pairs of eyes, ebony and prussian, stared , horror-stricken.

Pairings: 1+5 (eventual 1x5)

Disclaimer: I do not own GW nor any of its characters. I am merely a fan.

Warnings: AU, OOC


	4. Guardian: Chapter One

**Guardian: Chapter One**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I am merely a fan. Mainly a Wufei fan. And Heero...and a little of Zechs, Heehee ^_^  
Warnings: AU, OOC

Sweat trickled down Wufei's back, drawing several paths on his glistening golden skin. The ray of sunlight blazed the trails before disappearing beneath the black sash that held loose white pants securely. A slipper clad foot shot at the sky, its mate not far behind, executing a swift butterfly kick. The air hissed as his steel blade stabbed forward then twisted, following his pivoting body, stopping to a side semi-crouch. A fluid half-arc swing slit his opponent's open throat, effectively ending their battle… had there been a real throat in the first place. Expelling a deep breath, he straightened up and sheathed his sword. He turned and faced his _unseen fallen_ enemy. Uniting his small hands, he bowed low.

The young warrior carefully placed his sheathed weapon on a bedrock. Its darkened leather-wound scabbard rested in contrast against the blinding sheen of the rocky slab. The small sword though exhibiting much use was still in wicked condition; so painstakingly well-cleaned and well-honed it remained cuttingly sharp and sturdy. He climbed up and sat beside it. Slim fingers ran over the ridges of the leather, tracing the etched dragon encircling the hilt. It was his most cherished possession, given to him on his eighth name day. That day he and the young master fled, they hadn't had any time to take anything of their belongings. This was only thing he had left of his family. He shook his head abruptly, silently steering his thoughts away. Onyx eyes glanced at the clear sky before closing them. Today was a…_special_ day. Today, he had woken up earlier than usual, trained longer than yesterday, fought more intensely than the last session. Taking a long and deep breath, he folded his legs to begin meditating, flicking his damp, bounded hair to one shoulder. He frowned. One irritated eye opened, giving the length a baleful look. The pitch-black locks clung limply to his chest, the tapered ends curling slightly as if to cradle his ribs.

_Too long._ _I should get this cut_…_after this._

Satisfied, his eye slid shut and entered the world of silence.

Or so he would have, had today not been a _special_ day. No sooner had he slipped in when visions started playing and replaying in his mind. A screaming boy, the scarlet trail, resolute eyes amid a blurry haze of raven hair plummeting into the rising sea filled his entirety. A deep grimace plagued his youthful face as he fought for that silent haven, that equilibrium of peace. His countenance gradually eased to a serene one. And then all was void.

_Five years.._

His eyes flew open, the prussian depths automatically flicking towards the bedroll besides his, noting its empty and unmade state. _Training or meditating? _ Sunlight streamed in sharply from the narrow slits left between ragged cloths hanging by their window, forging an unblemished beam across his covered body down to cobbled ground, barred only by the stone wall of their room. _The latter most likely._ He'd gotten to understand his grumpy companion over time, gaining the ability to anticipate and predict the younger male, very much to the latter's chagrin. In some way it is to be expected, having forcibly and urgently grown up together. After their escape, the smaller boy had attached himself to him, wholly committed to protecting him, disdainfully refusing to leave even when they had bickered heatedly and he'd commanded him to disappear. The outer edge of his lips seemed to curl upward for a short moment as he recalled one such argument.

_They had been trudging along the riverside, weary and hungry, when a large silver carp leapt spectacularly out of the otherwise serene waterbed, thoroughly enrapturing them. As if on cue, Heero's gaze slid from the vaulting fish to find Wufei's slitted eyes shifting towards him. The almost simultaneous growling of their empty stomachs hastily spurred them to take the unlikely mission of fishing, despite their total ignorance, using any means that they could think of. They hit the water at the same time, automatically veering off in the opposite direction._

_Wading waist-deep in the water, Chang Wufei of the famed Shen Long clan, drew out his sword, drawing his arm high, pointed tip poised downward. Perhaps charmed by the floating entity that was the young boy's sash, a lone fish, as long as his forearm, swam into view, unconcernedly coming closer… With lightning speed, he struck down, spraying water droplets high enough that revealed the force of his strike. When the droplets had rejoined its kin and the blade raised, he found his prey utterly unscathed and joined by two more of its kind, engaged in an energetic three-way courtship with his sash. His blood surged and he saw red. The ebon-haired boy stabbed and pummeled the water in a flurry but won nothing except splash ripples that now obstructed his view of swimming foes. Clearly frustrated, he snarled loudly before clamping a hand on his mouth. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder just in time to see the other boy throw him a smug look. Wufei's face burned and glared back._

_On the other end, the dark chocolate-haired boy undertook a staring match with his wide-eyed target. He stood stock-still, his piercing gaze locked on his prey wherever it swam without direction, flitting from one side to another. Heero Lowe, prince of the First colony's fallen hero Odin Lowe, took off his tunic and clutched it spread under the water, intending to use it to trap his food. He'd studied his glittering target's swimming patterns enough to know where it would next circle to. His tactic yielded total failure and an equally infuriating smirk from Wufei. _

_Later they would both swear that those vile creatures probably lured them on purpose to mock them. They continued with their attempts before finally acceding defeat, collapsing on the shoreline, weakened from their efforts and unabated hunger. They were persistently proclaiming that they were merely resting because the other was tired, not wanting to admit their own exhaustion, when an old man came up to them. They'd been wary at first, the lure of catching those infernal swimming food eventually won them over and allowed the old man to teach them the real way of fishing. Soon they were back in water and as was the unvoiced challenge. To this day fishing was still an area of competition for them._

A loud rap on his door followed by a gravelly voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Heero-kun, we're almost out of wood. And bring back Wufei, O wants him."

He ran a hand through bedraggled hair as he sat up. _At least I caught a fish.._

"Ryoukai."

Heero walked up towards the seated Wufei quietly, coming to a halt once within the latter's line of vision. Strands of jet black hair drew his eyes as they swayed from the gentle breeze. He waited. _One..Two..Thr.._He watched with slight satisfaction as the almond-shaped eyes blinked open momentarily, a familiar scowl already forming on his oval face. Oh but his belligerent companion _loathed_ being caught unawares, having been subjected to his scowls many times over. With the memory of their fishing adventure still fresh in his mind, he wondered if that had been the trigger to the underlying competition between them. A smirk almost escaped his face.

"Heero-sa…Yuy."

Wufei cursed softly, mentally berating himself as he slipped up again – both with the honorary suffix and for allowing the young lord to sneak up on him. It appalled him as a warrior, as a Shen Long _and_ as Chang Wufei. Moreover, to his immense horror, he had been able to slip past his guard several times lately. True, the older youth had undergone some training with him under Master O. But while he felt some relief that Hee-Yuy's battle senses and fighting skills had grown quite competent, the warrior and Shen Long within him resented it. Was it not his purpose in living to protect the son of Lowe? And how could he if he failed to detect the slightest movements in his space? His scowl deepened. For anyone to be able to sneak up to him, especially the one he was supposed to guard… it was unacceptable! Maybe it's time to spend less hours buried under Doctor J's massive book collection. He thought unhappily. A vein started throbbing on his left temple and he resolved to correct this lapse. Or he could ask Master O about upping his training regimen. Nodding to himself, he consoled himself with the fact that in their sparring sessions, he remained undefeated.

"O-sensei is looking for you."

He groaned silently. He had meditated too long today –what with his past refusing to be quieted down. He nodded at Yuy and got up, dusting his pants. His hand reached out and retrieved his sword. His tardiness would likely earn him punishment which would work for his goal of raising his training. He brightened up at that thought, the ticking vein receding to relaxation. He started back walking back, trying to recall his elder sibling's training, squashing the emotion that came along with the memory.

"Chang."

Puzzled eyes looked back to find a familiar white cloth appearing before him. Hastily he snatched his shirt, slipping his arms as quickly as he could, nearly missing the glint in those prussian eyes that succeeded in bringing the throbbing vein back in full force, He strode off quickly, leaving the other boy to follow him for a change.

Their ordeal had not ended after their escape. The man responsible for the massacre of the Shen Long clan of the Fifth colony sent men who still hunted the son of Lowe, endlessly appearing wherever they went. They had decided to conceal their identities after barely eluding their pursuers once too many. The young lord gave up his father's name, assuming the name Yuy in turn. But the last of the Shen Long adamantly maintained his, reasoning that he was basically deceased already. News of the powerful clan's sudden annihilation reached even the remotest places which brought about shock and despair. If even the greatest fighting clan had fallen, how could the ordinary hope to be safe? They spent nearly a year in hiding, moving from town to town with nothing but the clothes on their backs and a single weapon. They had lived the life of a thief on the run, scavenging and stealing what they needed, going against the very grain of their cores. By the time, they had secured a lead to O's direction, both boys had become quite adept in thievery and subterfuge. Indeed, searching for O had been long and difficult when all they had were inadequate clues to his whereabouts, not even knowing what he looked like. Wufei's hazy memory of a tall bald man, having met the great master once at the young age of four, while accompanying his father on his trip, proved to be quite useless.

Ironically, it was O who had found them; or rather an old doctor who went by the name J who literally brought them to O's safe house.

Wufei sat with his back to the wall, legs crossed, alternately glaring between the bald head of Master O and the messy mass of hair that made up the back of Yuy's. He'd counted fourteen thousand and seven hundred twenty three seconds before he succumbed to distraction that was the persistent itch on his chest, scratching at it irritably. He'd started counting twice more but eventually gave up. He expelled a huff of annoyance. Master O had summoned him and he knew from experience that when he called, you best be there at once. But he'd been waiting for hours! When they'd arrived at the training room, daylight reigned supreme, now light was fading slowly, giving birth to shadows that lurked about. Ordinarily his training spar would be over by this time. He tried meditating to quell his temper but a nagging feeling kept blocking his quest for inner peace. And the itch was driving him crazy. The two were still engaged deep in conversation. While normally he could not care less what the two were talking about, that persistent feeling was prodding him to find out what the hell they were talking about. _No! It is dishonorable to eavesdrop!_ With a stubborn tilt of his chin, he peeled off his shirt instead and stared at his chest. The skin was radiating redness by this time. Strangely, the inflamed area, centering on his left side, directly where his heart is, drew upward. He twisted around, following the thick patch line of redness going over his left shoulder and down to the center of his spine. But the itch remained only at his chest. He frowned. He could not recall getting injured. Allergies were out of the question. Perhaps he had slept on an anthill? He shook his head. Wait, that was downright absurd. A noise disrupted his thoughts thankfully. He glanced curiously at Yuy who, without a word, exited the room. He stood up, working the kinks out of his body before striding towards Master O. His muscles were already bracing for quite a workout, all distractions instantly vanishing as he entered his battle mode. And he was unprepared for the sight of his teacher seated, a hand crooked to urge him forward. But what really arrested him was the object in the center of the floor. His mind raced back even as he sank to a kneel, his eyes riveted on the ornate figure resting heavily on the wooden floor.

"Where did you-? H-how-?"

"As the last survivor of your clan, I return this to you, Chang Wufei." The stern face relaxed for a second, allowing a glimmer of a sheepish smile to form. "Your father actually forgot it from his last visit."

The young Shen Long stared at the symbol of his clan reverently. His fingertips ran over it slowly, following the long golden body that circled thrice before ending with its tail arched in the front. Its painstakingly carved scales were lined with jade so thin it was almost translucent. The delicate ballet of green and gold played in the flickering sunlight. Its eyes etched in blood-red rubies seemed to stare at him.

"Wufei, what do you know of the origins of the Shen Long clan?"

The small youth finally tore his eyes away from the dragon figurine and looked up at Master O. He recited the exact words committed in memory. "A life for a life...the first Chang was saved by the first Lowe. In return, he swore on the Dragon God's name to repay the life saved and thus became Lowe's eternal guardian, binding him forevermore."

"And...?"

Wufei quirked his eyebrows in question. "And..we became the guardian clan?

O sighed. _What was he thinking? _"What your father told you is the story told to the Fifth colony. You are a Shen Long. The first Chang did not only swear, he made a pact with the Dragon God."

"...but the Fifth colony_ is_ the Shen Long clan." The fifth had the smallest population among all colonies and as far as he knew, everyone was a guardian, be they be male or female so long as they are of age.

"_Most _of the Fifth colony belongs to the Shen Long clan, but not all." O cast a serious stare at the young boy. "And Wufei, you fall under the direct bloodline of the First Chang which is why your family were the guardians of Odin Lowe, the direct descendant of the first Lowe. You must always remember this. All guardians carry the mark of the Dragon. Betray the dragon and the life will be forfeited. I ask you now, who's life do you think will be in forfeit?"

The bald teacher watched as the young Shen Long thought while absentmindedly stroking the dragon's head. _The obvious answer is Chang's but then why would O-sensei bother to ask unless...A life for a life..the first Chang had already lost his then.. _"Lowe's?"

"Very good."

"Wait. If the life in exchange was Lowe's, why had he made such a pact in the first place?"

"For the ability to guard. In order to repay the debt to Lowe. Chang had none to bargain and so he offered Lowe's life in return, thus binding your clan to the Lowe clan for eternity. This is also why the Shen Long clan battle skills are unrivalled and had been the greatest fighting clan throughout the colonies."

Silently Wufei felt pride in his clan and agreed that in terms of of their fighting abilities, his clan was unparalleled. No one would dare wage war on them or on the Odin Lowe's colony.

"Now I will pose another question. Remember that day. What have you noticed? How did your downfall came to be?"

Wufei shut his eyes at the sudden searing pain. Familiar faces of long ago surged in his mind, dead kinsmen, his father shouting at him, his mother's bloody hands..being chased by unknown men, Meiran trying to kill_-so many dead...Lowes...NO!__  
_  
His eyes flew open, wide in denial, in horror, in pain to meet the unreadable gaze of his teacher. Wufei gripped the dragon with both hands, holding on to it so tightly his knuckles turned white. "My father did not betray Lord Odin! Meiran chose to die rather than kill Heero-sama!"_  
_  
"You are of age now, Chang Wufei. Already the mark of the dragon is surfacing in you. I have taught you all that I have to Meiran. Told you all that I know. Decide what you will do next." With that, he stood up and exited the room, leaving the troubled boy inside. O was not there that day and had no way of knowing the truth but he did not believe betrayal was the cause either. Wufei was very much like his father, sharing the same traits and values but he also knew the young boy harbored feelings of retribution. _Will you avenge your clan or will you honor the vows of long ago?_

It has been five years since their worlds collided and shattered. The moon swam languidly in the silvery waters, so contented, it graced the silent figures alongside its light as well. Once a year they came, silent and solemn. No earth laid claim to the ones who were taken away and it was to the water where they remembered the dead. Pain and fury remained frozen within. Five years had changed them as much in physique and in spirit but where Wufei would spit fire, he simply breathed ice. Heero waited quietly for Wufei to finish, his face betraying no emotion. He waited until the young warrior stood up and offered one last deep bow. He waited until the bottomless pool of black eyes angled up to him, already a question shining amidst tempered emotions.

"I depart by daylight."

Silence.

"O-sensei is the closest to your clan."

An eyebrow arched up.

"You were never bound to serve me."

This time, a livid glare was leveled at him and he took it on impassively.

Without breaking eye contact, Wufei drew his sword out, nicking his finger. He walked up to Heero and pressed it to the other's lips. Then he spoke the words, the ones that Chang Meiran had uttered so long ago, emitting a sense of déjà vu for both of them.

"Like it or not Yuy, you're stuck with me." Then he stalked off.

And inwardly, Heero smiled.

The sound of galloping horses was nearly swallowed by the wailing wind. They have been travelling without rest for many days, intent on delivering the news to their waiting master. The relief of both man and animal could be felt in waves upon the sight of the light emanating from their master's camp, spurring them to quickly cross the distance. A tall, burly frame, like a stood formidably between the harsh dunes and the warm haven. The leader of the squad dismounted swiftly, his steed not even coming to a stop yet, a hand already raised in greeting. Had there been a bystander, he would have seen the squad leader's lips move but whatever sound might have been released was captured by the wind in a snap. Still, the imposing man gave a curt nod and together they entered the campsite.

The same squad leader was on his knees, head bowed low, his dark skin seemingly glowing against the flickering torches that surrounded his master.

"Again." The softly spoken word rolled towards him but his dark eyes remained locked at the ground.

"Seven days past the border of the Third colony, due far east lies a stone camp amidst a vast grassland. Two old men and a young boy resides with the young Lord. He has apparently hidden his birth name and answers only to Heero Yuy."

Clear blue eyes peeked from soft pale golden-spun hair, flashing a grateful smile at his kneeling subordinate, before tilting his head at his second-in-command, standing near him. _At last!_

"We set out at dawn, Rashid."

"I shall make preparations at once."

"Oh and Rashid, keep it small. I do not want to alarm him. But have a second group ready. We cannot lose him again."

"Understood, Lord Quatre."

tbc

i kinda got stuck on this, not knowing how to proceed. and then i got thoroughly distracted with BL mangas harhar. hopefully i can get my bearings back.


End file.
